


I'm gonna show you what I'm made of

by ActualLivingTrash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualLivingTrash/pseuds/ActualLivingTrash
Summary: It was just a regular afternoon and as far as Max knew, Billy was supposed to be out. She always made sure of that, that he wasn't around, that he wouldn't be back for a long time and she could have her little fun in his room and most importantly not get caught; she always made sure to leave no traces. However, that specific day, the redhead got a little careless and didn't quite check enough. She slowly made her way to his room, though already very excited, and as soon as she got there she closed the door behind her.She ended up on his bed, her eyes closed as she pressed one of his used shirts to her face, her hands down her panties. that's all she had on her mind,Billy, completely focused. And she didn't hear the sound of doors in the house, or the sound of the steps of boots walking to the very room she was in.Suddenly, the door swung open
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	I'm gonna show you what I'm made of

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know whether to tag this as non-con or not soo, I did anyway. I'd say this is more dub-con but oh well.
> 
> T̶h̶i̶n̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶r̶d̶

Max had developed this little habit of sneaking into Billy's room when he wasn't there. She usually liked to grab one of his shirts and smell it as she touched herself, her mind wandering off to all sorts of dirty thoughts about him. It made her so goddamn wet, every single time. Max had never quite gotten that horny, before the thoughts about him started popping up in her head. It truly gave her this feeling of butterflies in her stomach; everything from his scent to how it felt in the rare occasions when he touched her, and his strength.. 

It was different than Lucas, Billy was an actual man at that point, he was big, a lot bigger than Max and it gave her this strange thrill. Something that she just never quite felt with Lucas, and it made her feel so damn guilty. Not only was he her step-brother, and older than her, he was also a constant dick to her. Sometimes, she even liked to peek at the magazines that he held in his bed-side table; for some reason, it aroused her even more to browse through them and look at what got him off. 

She liked to imagine him laying down in the same spot as her, shooting his load to those pictures. There was a strange amount of redheads that he seemed to enjoy looking at, and Max liked to imagine it was because of her, though she knew it was likely untrue.

Max knew she was much smaller, and also weaker than Billy. She knew that he could easily have his way with her, even if she tried to stop him, she likely couldn't have and he'd do whatever he'd want with her. She hated how much she liked the thought of it, yet she also couldn't help it making it's way into her mind. Why did she have to feel that way about him, of all people? It got on her nerves. She wanted to feel a man, not a boy, and Billy was that man she just couldn't stop thinking about.

It was just a regular afternoon and as far as Max knew, Billy was supposed to be out. She always made sure of that, that he wasn't around, that he wouldn't be back for a long time and she could have her little fun in his room and most importantly not get caught; she always made sure to leave no traces. However, that specific day, the redhead got a little careless and didn't quite check enough. She was wearing just a slightly longer shirt and her panties, for ease of access and comfort, as she thought she was home alone. She slowly made her way to his room, though already very excited, and as soon as she got there she closed the door behind her.

She was always so damn horny for him that she forgot most of her guilt over what she was doing, at least until she finished. She ended up on his bed, her eyes closed as she pressed one of his used shirts to her face, her hands down her panties. It smelled.. Masculine. There was a tiny hint of his cologne, but also the smell of him, his skin. It was both somewhat comforting, yet also exciting, it was all sort of intoxicating for her. Towards the collar of the shirt, there was also a tiny hint of shampoo and conditioner, from the hair brushing up against it. 

For the first time, Max's fingers traveled down lower, to her tight little hole, and for once she didn't recoil back in fear; instead she wanted to feel something inside of her, so badly. She had always been scared of it, especially because of the stories she heard about it: how she would bleed, how badly it would hurt... She'd heard so much gossiping about it, which worried her, yet she tried her best to relax instead of tensing up further. She'd heard that being relaxed helped, and that it would hurt less; she had no idea if it was true but she figured it was worth a try.

The redhead's digits hovered over her tight, pink entrance, in an attempt to get over all that hesitance. And she would've, she'd have made it, for once. Her thoughts at the moment were of Billy, imagining his thick fingers readying to enter her and stretch her out, how he wouldn't hesitate and how he would definitely know what to do and how to do it. She wanted to do it as he would've done it, that's all she had on her mind, completely focused. And she didn't hear the sound of doors in the house, or the sound of the steps of boots walking to the very room she was in.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Max was met with the sight of the male from her thoughts. There he was, standing right in front of her, staring her down with that usual look of his. He always looked so bored, yet with that somewhat scary, intimidating little hint of danger in eyes that always made her blush. It was even worse then, after he'd caught her in his room, doing that. She quickly retracted her hand, though she tried to quickly hide it away as her index, middle and ring fingers were all slick with her juices. However, the shirt stayed on her face, hand still gripping it for a few seconds in shock. She didn't know what to do, the position itself was extremely compromising; desperately sniffing her step-brother's shirt. But if she removed it, she'd reveal the redness of her face, showing some sort of weakness, which was likely even worse.

"Well, well, well. Am I seeing this right? My little sister touching herself in my room like a little slut."  
Max's eyes widened at the words, she had no idea what to say to him, quickly trying to find some sort of excuse, but there wasn't anything she could say and his reaction made it even worse. He still looked like his usual, bored self, but there was this hint of amusement, as if he liked it, gazing at her with that ever-present glint of danger in his eyes. He made his way towards her, but Max was completely frozen, unable to move. She wanted to run out the door, even if that wouldn't do her much good, just disappear somewhere, but she couldn't even do that. She was still, on his bed, looking at him in slight fear of what he would do.

He was soon standing in front of her, and just a few seconds after he climbed onto the bed, over her. She finally tried to move away, trying to get of the bed, get out of the room and run somewhere. However, as soon as she made the first movement, she felt Billy's hand at her hips, pushing her down into the bed. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Billy- what are you doing?! Stop it!"

"You wanted your big brother's cock in you, didn't you? Then take it like the good little girl you are, Max"

Her name was spoken in a long, low drawl; almost like some sort of growl. His words were getting to her already, she was scared, yet also turned on and excited in a way and it pissed her off.  
"No- Billy, don't do this, please-"

She wanted him, she wanted to feel something inside of her, she wanted to feel him. She wanted to get fucked. But she couldn't let it happen, she had Lucas, and it was wrong, she knew that. She struggled even more, wriggling and squirming in his grip, trying to avoid his cold blue gaze that wouldn't shift away from her, staring at her with clear hunger for her. He wasn't going to let her go, it was something that he wanted for a long, long time and he wouldn't just let it pass him by. His hands moved to pin her wrists above her head, keeping her from writhing away.

Sometimes, if Billy was in charge of doing the laundry, he'd take a pair of her dirty panties and press them into his face as he jerked off. Sometimes he sneaked into her room, just to do that, just like she had done with his shirts. Most of the time, when he was with another girl, he liked to think of Max. It was even better when they were redheads and he could fuck them from behind.  
Billy's lips soon made contact with her neck, he wasn't gentle and soft, no, instead he sucked and nibbled on her skin to create a little mark on it, biting the same spot lightly after he was done, Max biting her lip to hold back any sounds she would've made. He wanted to make her his, in every single way he could. 

"You know you should've told me sooner that you wanted me to fuck you" 

His warm breath was against her neck as he spoke. "No- I don't want that, stop it-" 

"You don't lie to me, you know better than that"

It was as if Billy did everything without thinking about the consequences whatsoever, or he just didn't give a fuck. How would she hide the mark from Lucas? That sort of was the point, but Neil and Susan would definitely question it and likely get angry at her for it, if they ended up seeing it. They just couldn't, she had to hide it, somehow. She was still avoiding looking at him, which Billy didn't like. He wanted those pretty blue eyes looking back at him as he felt her up. 

"C'mon, look at me, Max" 

His tone was stern as his hands released her wrists, his grip was a little tight, might bruise. A hand moved to her jaw, turning her to look at him, blue meets blue. His hand stopped at her neck as it trailed down, lightly gripping onto the soft skin, his fingers lightly tightening as held her down, yet not hard enough to choke her. Max struggled a little, but soon stopped as she wasn't getting anywhere. Billy's hand other moved down to her palw thigh, lightly gliding his hand over it before pushing her legs apart. His fingers then made contact with her slit, through her panties, teasingly sliding his digits back and forth, a moan escaped the redhead's lips. A grin appeared on Billy's face as he felt how wet she was; she was soaking right through her panties.

"Holy shit, Max, you're this wet for your big brother?"  
"You're gross- I'm not-"  
Max responded in a little burst of bravery, though it was a lie, it was obvious that he made her soaking wet and it was impossible to deny.  
"Don't lie to me, Max"  
His grip on her neck lightly tightened as he rubbed at her clit, which caused her to part her lips lightly in pleasure, exhaling sharply. He always wanted to see his cock between those soft lips of hers, and then come on her tongue. There was a time when Max was sick, and Susan told Billy to make her a hot cocoa because she was busy doing something else. Billy did it, somewhat reluctantly, but the annoyance faded as he got an idea; he ended up coming in the cup before going back to hand it over to her. He felt her up and touched her after she fell asleep, making sure not to get caught.

Billy's other hand left her neck, moving down all the way to her crotch as well, to the waistband of her panties to take them off. However, instead of slipping them off of her, the sound of fabric ripping was heard, and the cloth was torn clean off of her. 

"Billy!"

Her cheeks were flushed from the embarrassment of being exposed to him like that. She had no idea how she'd explain the panties but that wasn't her biggest concern at the moment, she cared more about everything what was going on. 

He rubbed at her now bare clit, eliciting a few more small moans out of her. She was shaky, panting already. It felt so good when he touched her, so much better than when she did it herself. His fingers then moved lower, to her tight little hole, wanting to stretch her out. The redhead squirmed under him, trying to move away. She was a little scared. His other hand moved to hold her down by her hips so she wouldn't move away.

"Max, be a good girl. I won't hurt you. It'll feel better if you relax"  
He reassured her, trailing back down to her crotch, rubbing at her clit with his thumb. His other hand was still lower, his middle finger at her entrance, readying to penetrate her. Slowly, he made his way inside, even one of his fingers making her wince and whine already. His digit was covered in her wetness as he pushed it deeper, letting her get used to the way it felt. 

"Jesus Max, you're so fucking tight"

He slowly started moving in and out as she seemed to feel better, the pain fading. She even let out a few moans. It felt good, even with the pain. Soon, he added another finger inside her, which got a sharp exhale out of her, and after she adjusted a third one was added. The pain wasn't all gone, but she was moaning and lightly shaking from the pleasure of it. The feeling of him finger-fucking her and him touching her clit was just too much for her and she soon tightened up around him, letting out a loud high-pitched moan, which he loved hearing.

"Holy fuck, you already came"  
Billy stated, sounding rather amused, receiving a small, shy moan from Max in response. He had a grin on his face. She did, and it felt so much better than what she'd done on her own. He was quick to pull out of her, figuring that she was ready to take him. He was going to make her cum again, he wanted to. He hovered over Max, quickly taking care of his belt and zipper, and soon tugged his cock free of the material and letting it spring free. He was hard already, he had been ever since he walked into the room and caught her. Max's eyes slightly widened as she looked at him, afraid that it would hurt. She'd never see him, and actually having it there right in front of her piqued her curiosity.

"It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but try to relax"  
Billy rubbed himself against her folds, getting coated in her juices as he left his pre-come on her as well. His hand moved to tug her baggy shirt all the way above her breasts, and then took one in his hand, playing with it, squeezing and groping. They were small, less than a handful for him, but he liked them that way. Her pink little nipples looked so pretty as he pinched them and played with them, before finally positioning himself at her entrance, holding her down by her hip.

"C'mon Max, say it. Say that you want me to fuck your brains out"  
"Y-yeah"  
He shook his head, grinning.  
"No, I actually want you to say it"  
Max was hesitant. It was embarrassing to say things like that, she wasn't used to it, she thought talking that way would feel gross. But she gave in, she wanted him too badly.  
"Billy- Please, I want you to fuck me"

He was content with her words. He pushed the head of his cock inside Max, sliding deep into her and drawing out some whimpers from her. She felt so good around him, so tight and soft and he loved it. He went all the way, staying still for a little while as he took in the feeling of her, how she felt on his dick. That gave her time to adjust and get used to his size. He started thrusting into her, slowly, yet his pace kept quickening little by little. By then she was a flustered moaning and panting mess under him as he fucked her. He looks down at the way his pussy clings around his cock every time he pulls out.

"Oh fuck, Max" he lets out a small groan as he rolls his hips into her, hard. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling of it, her little fingers grasping at the blanket as she moaned out his name, exactly what Billy wanted to hear. The bed was creaking underneath them, and there was the lewd sound of skin clapping every time he thrust into her. He lowered himself so he was closer, his pelvis grinding into her clit as he pounded her, hard and fast, lost in the pleasure. His lips pressed into hers, kissing her for the first time, deeply and passionately, groaning against her lips.

It was a little painful, when he thrust into her so hard, yet it felt so damn good for her too. She was so small and tight and his cock felt so big inside her. She could feel herself getting close yet again as he banged her. He went so deep in her, as deep as he physically could. He broke the kiss, grunting and her moans getting louder and louder. He could tell she was close.  
"Shit- yeah, c'mon, come for me"  
"Billy-"

His thrusts got even harder as she moaned his name, moving back to reach her oversensitive clit with his thumb again. She was so sensitive there from when she came earlier. Suddenly, she twitched and tightened around him, her back arching, moaning out loud and whimpering as she came. Max tightening up around Billy was the last straw for him before he ended up pushing violently all the way inside of her with a few moans, filling her up with his come, grunting as he claimed her. She was his, all his, and that was exactly what he wanted.

They both panted, catching their breath as Billy finally removed his thumb from her clit, leaning over to kiss her once more, roughly, though he stayed inside her for a little while, not wanting to pull out yet. Her throat was dry, her knees were weak and she was all flushed.  
Billy finally pulled out of her, watching his come spill out of her now irritated pussy with a satisfied grin on his face. She looked so damn good like that, used by him, marked and flustered. She was perfect.

He ended up lazily laying down next to her, not even bothering to zip his pants back up or anything, instead just taking her in his thick arms, bringing her close to him. Max actually snuggled up to him, reflecting upon everything that had happened. She knew that Lucas would just not be enough for her after what Billy gave to her, did to her. She was his now, and she knew it, she even wanted to be, even if she didn't want to actually admit it.

"What's your little boyfriend going to say about that little mark on your neck, Maxine?"  
He said her name in a low drawl again, in a teasing manner.

"Fuck you, Billy, you're a dick"  
"Mhm, yet you like me. Your little boyfriend wouldn't do the things I do to you and you know it, but you want it and you want me"  
She pushed him, rolling her eyes, but he just held her close to him with a grin on his lips.  
"You suck. You're like the worst brother"  
"But you're mine now."

Billy kissed her again, and she still kissed him back, almost as if she was silently and reluctantly accepting what he said.


End file.
